Reasons
by Anakha the Silver
Summary: Radiant Garden was once a beautiful world. And then, the Apprentices all fell to darkness, dragging the world with them. But what were their reasons? Why did Xehanort dive so deep? ...What was he searching for? The answer lies in a golden locket...
1. Prologue: Picture in a Locket

Prologue: Picture in a Locket

"Um… H-Hello? X…Xemnas? You in here?" the shaky voice of Demyx comes as he knocks lightly on the door to the Superior's bedroom. He had just returned from a mission, earlier than expected, in fact. And so, he wants to report back, perhaps get some praise finally. But… …It's a tad hard when you can't find the person you're looking for.

After a moment of no response, Demyx cracks the door open. When Xemnas is deep in thought, you'd have to touch him to get his attention. He automatically tuned all else out. But upon peering in, he finds… …No one? The dark room is empty. And Demyx is juuuust about to leave, when something golden and shiny on the bedside table catches his eye.

"Hm?"

He opens the door and slips into the room, slowly creeping up to the table. There, upon its surface, is a golden, heart-shaped locket. Curious, the Melodious Nocturne picks it up, opening it. One side is hideously marred, no longer able to hold photos. But the other side… …A beautiful young woman, smiling brightly. Long, silver hair and bright, blue eyes—the blue of the shallows of a white-sand beach.

"Whoa…" he can't help but comment as he stares at it. What's this doing in here? Did Xemnas have a sister? Or a lover? Either way, he realizes, he should just close it and put it back on the table, out of sight and out of mind.

"What'cha got there, Number IX?"

Demyx jumps about ten feet in the air before turning around, glaring at the red-head. …Who snatches the locket from the blondette's hand.

"H-Hey, Axel, that's Xemnas' locket!" Number IX whines, looking around nervously. Number VIII raises a brow, getting a wicked little grin. He wraps one arm around Demyx's shoulder, and begins to lead him away, still holding the locket.

"Well, I'm sure he won't miss it for a little while. Just long enough for us to figure out who this pretty thing is."

And with that, Demyx finds himself swept away from the room, wishing he'd never opened the door in the first place.

~*~

"…Silver hair could mean they're related."

"Then why destroy the other side? I say they were lovers."

"She's got a point, Saix. It's obvious he was jealous about whoever was in the other side. Got it memorized?"

The duo of Axel and Demyx had found themselves expanding in the past hour and a half, until ever single lower member of the Organization had gotten in on this. Demyx's nervousness hadn't eased in the least, even though Saix was present. It all just seemed to be asking for trouble.

"It's a troubling matter… She could be anyone. And this is proving how little any of us truly knows about the top six. While they know almost everything about our pasts, we're not allowed to know a thing about theirs, it seems." the pink-haired male muses, holding his chin thoughtfully. There's a moment of silent agreement between them before, with an annoyed sigh, Axel snatches the locket from the card-playing blonde.

"What're we doing? I mean, the real question isn't who she is…"

All of the lower members look to him, staring at him and waiting for him to continue. Making sure all eyes are on him, he opens the golden necklace and lets it dangle from his hand.

"…The REAL question is why does XEMNAS have a heart-shaped locket with the picture of such a hottie in it?"

Axel checks their expressions, only to realize they weren't looking at him, but behind him. He gives a nervous little chuckle.

"…Aaaaaaand, he's right behind me, isn't he?"

And sure enough, Xemnas is there, his expression being one of someone NOT amused.

"And what is wrong with me having a 'heart-shaped locket with the picture of such a hottie in it?' Hm?" Number I asks, Axel slowly turning and giving a sheepish chuckle. He then winces in slight pain as the locket is roughly snatched from him. Luxord, Marluxia, Saix and Larxene all head off, not wanting to get in trouble. Demyx, however, remains.

"For having one of my personal items without permission, and insulting your Superior, Axel, you're to mop the entire Castle." Xemnas states, beginning to walk off to go do other things. Axel just stares after him, jaw dropped as the punishment processes. Demyx, however, finally speaks up.

"U-Um… …S…Sir…? …Who IS the pretty lady in the locket…?" the blondette asks nervously. Xemnas pauses, slowly lifting the locket to gaze at the photo. Memories flood his mind, and a pang of regret rips through his chest, causing him to lightly place his hand there. There's another emotion there—an old emotion he thought had finally dissipated in his shell. His face momentarily softens, and a small smile forms upon his lips.

But then, the moment passes and he clears his throat, looking over his shoulder at the younger member. Demyx winces, fearing some sort of punishment coming on. But it never comes. Instead, there's an audible sigh.

"…My reason."

A cryptic response. And Demyx can only watch, thinking over it, not understanding. Axel, meanwhile, scratched the back of his head, a frown on his lips.

"Ah, so that's it. Makes sense, I guess… Well, later, Demyx."

And with that, Demyx was left alone to contemplate what Xemnas had meant. And upon not thinking of anything himself, he decided to ask one of the older members—those who had known Xemnas the longest.

~*~

Target practice was one of Xigbar's favorite pastimes. Well, if he could enjoy anything. But he SEEMED to enjoy it. Especially when he happened to be on the ceiling. And this is exactly how Demyx finds him.

Number IX looks up, making sure to stay out of range of any of the targets. He pokes his forefingers together, somewhat embarrassed…

"Hey, Xigbar…? …Who's the pretty lady in Xemnas' locket?"

THUMP.

Xigbar slowly gets up, rubbing his head. He's just fallen from the ceiling at that statement. He really hadn't expected that. So, the kid had found the locket…?

"Geez, I told the dude not leave it lyin' around… I'm not sure I should be the one to recount that story, little dude. Too many bad memories, y'know? Try askin' Zexion." Number II offers, scratching the back of his head. Really, he doesn't want to go over this.

So, with a frown, Demyx leaves. He's not about to ask Zexi, though. Zexi hates him! So, maybe he'll have better luck with one of the others… And, what do you know? There's Xaldin, walking down the hall ahead!

"Hey! Xaldin! Got a minute?" the younger Nobody calls. Xaldin pauses, looking up to Demyx and waiting. Once the boy catches up, the two begin to walk together.

"You wanted something, Number IX?" the taller asks. Demyx bites his lips nervously, then heaves a sigh, staring at the metallic floor. Poor Axel would have a lot of work…

"…I asked Xigbar about, and he said to ask Zexi, but Zexi hates me, so I'll ask you. Who's the pretty lady in Xemnas' locket?"

Xaldin stops dead in his tracks, eyes somewhat wide. Demyx looks back at him, frowning. This… …Doesn't seem to be good for him. Finally, Number III clears his throat.

"Xigbar is right. You should ask Zexion. He'll be able to tell you who she is much better than me." the violet-eyed man states, opening a portal and leaving before Demyx can protest. With an annoyed expression, Demyx runs off to find the others…

~*~

After a few hours, and everyone telling him to go see Zexion, Demyx finally plops down in the library to sulk. His question hadn't been answered at all! And now, he fears, he won't ever know, and it won't ever quit bugging him.

"And what's wrong with you?" comes a sudden, almost scathing question. Demyx winces, then looks up. …Zexion. Of all people. The blondette whimpers a bit, then suddenly spills.

"I went looking for Xemnas in his room earlier, but he wasn't there, and I noticed something shiny on his nightstand so I went to check it out and it was a locket with a pretty lady in it, and then Axel showed up and took it because he wanted to know who it was, so we walked and talked about it, even though I wanted to put it back, and then all the other lower members showed up, and then Axel said something mean just as Xemnas found us, and then Xemnas said that the lady was 'his reason,' so then I asked Xigbar, but he told me to ask you, so I left, and it was the same with Xaldin, and Vexen, and Lexaeus, but I didn't wanna ask you 'cause you don't like me and-and-and…!"

Zexion just stares at the boy, bewildered that someone could say that much in one breath. Though, granted, it was said extremely fast and was nearly a jumble of words. However, he shakes his head and sighs, somewhat amused.

"Come on. I'll tell you the story. But first, we're going somewhere." Zexion states rather matter-of-factly. Confused, Demyx gets up and follows the shorter elder. The blue-haired boy opens a corridor of darkness, and the two enter, exiting into the entrance hall of an old castle. A dark, foreboding place, though it speaks of a long-lost grandeur.

"Whoa. What happened here…?" the younger but taller Nobody asks, spinning around to take in the entire room. A soft chuckle escapes from Zexion as he takes a seat at the fountain.

"This is where all six of us uppers grew up. Lots of memories drift through the silence here, not all of them good. Plenty of them dealing with that woman in the locket—the original owner." Zexion begins, cerulean eyes shifting up to the ceiling, becoming distant. Yes, plenty of memories with HER…

"This is where you guys grew up…? It's, uh… …Interesting?" Demyx offers, plopping down next to Zexion. He'd tried to be polite. It's got a haunting and dark beauty to it, sure, but it's also creepy. He's not sure he wants to stay here. With another, more subdued chuckle, Number VI stands and walks to the center of the room.

"If you think it's lovely now, you should have seen it in the glory days, before it became this shell of itself." the boy says, looking back to Demyx. The Melodious Nocturne becomes confused. This wasn't how it always was?

"You mean it was, well, 'prettier,' Zexi?"

Zexion smiles softly, closing his eyes as he lets the waves of memory wash over him, submerging him in a lost familiarity. The days of his youth, when he was an Apprentice, when he was human, returning vitality to his empty shell…

"Here. Let me… Show you."

And with that, the cerulean eyes open. Spreading outwards from the boy in the middle of the hall, the castle takes on new life, becoming much brighter and much livelier. A new energy fills the castle as the illusion takes hold.

The glory days of Hollow Bastion, when it was known by another name, one long forgotten, slowly return in the form of a golden illusion. Demyx can't help but be awed by the power of the shorter but older boy before him, who just stands with a smile. He holds out a hand.

"Now, Demyx… …I believe you wanted to know about a certain woman's photo in a certain locket? And what Xemnas meant when he said that she's his reason? Well, then, let me tell you. In fact, let me show you." Zexion offers. Demyx slowly takes Zexion's hand, feeling that his view of the older six would be changed completely by the completion of this story. The younger begins to lead Demyx away, a look of distance in his eyes once more.

"_And so, Demyx… Let us begin the tragic tale of the ones known as Xehanort and Rise."_


	2. Chapter One: A New Home

**Author's Note:** Irish accents are a bitch to write. And I'm so sorry this took so long—I lacked the vital muse of Ansem the Wise. D:

**Chapter One: A New Home**

"Saints _above, _Rise and Braig!"

The two siblings cringe at the words, already knowing they're in deep trouble. The matron, a slender red-head with freckles spattered across her cheeks, is annoyed with them, and with every right to be, as she's now helping the two pack up their belongings—what little they have.

"Dint I tell yeh t' have yer things packed by naow?" she demands, casting her scathing, green glance to the dual-toned brunette on the other side of the room. A visible wince from the twelve-year-old.

"Sorry…! I was too excited!" the silver-haired girl finally pipes up as she rushes to drag some of her clothes from the dresser. They're carried swiftly to the suitcase on the bed, stuffed in carefully but quickly, and then she goes back.

"She wasn't the only one excited!" Braig finally adds, him also rushing to force clothes into his own suitcase—bought and provided by the orphanage, thankfully, as there's no way he could carry all this without it.

"He'll be here any moment! An' what'll he think of aour orphanage if yeh two ahrn't reddeh?" the green-clad woman asks, now trying to shut the suitcase she'd been stuffing clothes into. This is a very important day, after all.

"Sorry!" the boy offers again, sitting on his suitcase to help get it shut. A good way to keep it closed right now.

A soft click is heard as Rise's suitcase is finally shut over the bulk of her clothing, the woman heaving a partial sigh as she inspects the small room. Two beds, two dressers, a nightstand between the aforementioned beds, a small, patterned rug on the floor…

"That's ev'rythin', right?" she asks of the two, mostly Braig, who finally gets his suitcase shut. He turns his own, dark eyes around the room, checking it.

"Think so."

A sigh of relief from the woman as she sits next to the suitcase on the bed. Today's been too stressful already…

"Good."

There's a moment of silence then, the three remaining there. It's the awkward kind, where everyone's afraid of speaking despite knowing someone has to say something. They stay like this a moment, before, finally, someone speaks.

"…Do… …Do you think this is gonna be good for us…?" the eight-year-old finally asks, a hesitant tone to her voice. All eyes fall to her small form, so pale and thin as she stands there, hands clasped behind her back.

"I think so." Braig says with a nod. He slowly climbs off the suitcase, not wanting it to explode. Though, knowing his luck? That's exactly what it will do, sooner or later. A soft smile forms on the lips of his sister's face, and she gently looks up.

"…I hope so. …I've… Only ever had you an' Matron Susanna." Rise says rather hopefully, recounting how these two are the closest to family she's ever gotten.

There's an exasperated sigh at this as Susanna rolls her eyes. A slight shake of the head and she chastises Rise, "I've told yeh a thousand times, Rise. Susie."

Before either can respond, a knock on the door alerts them that someone is there. All eyes turn to it, a tenseness permeating the air. There's silence a moment more, then, from Braig, "Well… Think that could be him…?"

"Calm yehselves. Look bright." Susie orders the two, standing and dusting herself off before hurrying to the door. As this happens, Rise goes to stand by Braig, taking his hand in hers. This is a big day for the two of them…

"Ah, good marnin', sir!" the matron greets the man in the hallway cheerfully. The effect is immediate. Rise clings to her brother shyly, even though she'd talked to the man before. And he holds her close, almost on instinct brought on by years of various strangers trying to take advantage of the little girl.

"Good morning to you, as well." It's a greeting offered with a smile and a nod, as seen when the door is fully opened.

The man standing there is tall and blonde, with kind, brown eyes. The ruler of their little world: Ansem the Wise. Or so he's called. Rise has to wonder how wise this man must be if he can't even figure out what causes her special power.

"Hello, Mister Ansem." Rise finally speaks up, peering out from behind her adoptive brother. This earns a soft chuckle from the man, who holds out a hand invitingly to both.

"Shall we, then? I've talked to some workers at the castle. They'll be by later to pick up your belongings. I thought we'd take a walk to your new home." the wise man offers. Enticed by the idea of a walk and a new home, the two children move forward.

Quiet goodbyes are said, gentle hugs offered, and then the children leave with the blonde man.

~*~

At first, the three walk in silence. Rise clings to Braig still, neither knowing what to say. The older man walks with them, hands clasped behind his back, keeping a watchful eye on the two—especially the girl. Ah, yes, he remembers that one meeting with her so very well.

However, remembering can wait a few moments. Best to lighten the mood first.

It's a sudden left-hand turn that catches the two orphans off-guard, but his chuckle and reassuring smile eases their discomfort slightly. Whatever feeling of unease are left dissipate moments later when they reach their destination a little ways down the street.

"Three sea-salt ice cream bars." Stated in a kind, but firm tone. Very quickly, the order is supplied and paid for, and the trio sits upon a nearby bench. The two children stare at their ice cream, and, taking a soft bite from his, Ansem can't help but raise a brow.

"What's wrong?" he asks, causing both—who sit on either side of him—look up, seeming hesitant.

"Well…" begins Rise. She looks down sheepishly, turning those bright, cyan eyes to the cobblestone street below. Braig lets out a nervous laugh.

"…We've… Never had ice cream before. The orphanage couldn't afford it." the brunette finishes, scratching the back of his head. There's a few seconds of silence, and then, the children look up, startled by the blonde wise man.

Deep, booming laughter is spilling from his lips, him unable to help it. He'd known the two would be shy, having a large distrust for the general population of the world, but that they'd be so embarrassed to admit they'd never had ice cream.

"Is that all? And here I was worried it was something I did."

The worry and alarm leaves the two children, who then smile around the man at each other before taking a bite of the melting, blue bars they'd been given.

The reactions are priceless.

Rise almost spits hers out, having taken a huge bite of the ice cream, while Braig just gives the most amusing expression—a mixture between shock and disgust. However, both expressions fade as they quickly see why their new caretaker had decided to work at his so slowly.

Salty and then sweet, an odd combination. But, nonetheless, an enjoyable one. And so, after a few moments of getting used to the taste in their mouths, the two children begin to nibble at the melting treats.

Ansem, meanwhile, turns his mind to memories once more. Why he'd taken in these children—an unofficial adoption, as they're really just moving into the castle without him becoming their father. Legal guardian, yes. Parent, no.

He remembers that fateful day, when he'd first decided to take in the two—though, really, it's the girl he'd been concerned about; Braig had been part of the package. Allowing his dark eyes to close as they sit there, quietly enjoying their snacks, his mind drifts back, back, back in time to the decision…

~*~

It had only been two weeks since his last visit, but this one is proving to be stressful and rather troublesome. Normally, the visits happened to be short and uneventful. The girl—Rise is her name—had come to his attention awhile ago. Rumors of a girl with the ability to see the future at times had reached him, and he'd gone to investigate.

…Not that he'd learned a thing. The girl had been extremely shy and untrusting. Though, after asking about it, he'd found out that numerous adults had tried to take advantage of the child's ability in the past. So, really, Ansem couldn't blame her older brother when the boy had shot him with a water gun.

But today is far different. The girl, just at the beginning of their meeting, had gone into a violent seizure. The matrons of the orphanage had quickly settled her, putting her to bed after this. The ruler was left confused with no explanations.

"She's a vary special garl, that Rise. But whenevar she actually has a vision, that happens."

The words came from a red-haired woman. Matron Susanna, the one who'd found the girl as an infant and brought her here. A somewhat comical tale, he recalled.

She'd been on the way to the Rising Falls, a mysterious phenomenon, to drop an engagement ring into the abyss below. Now, as it had been the dead of winter, no one really went to the falls, so it was sheer luck that the swaddled babe had been found. And she'd been swiftly named after the falls she'd been found at.

"Such a shame we can't find a good home far her and Braig. Such braight children, with so mach potential." Susanna continued muttering, just loud enough for him to hear. On purpose? Perhaps. But he'd made his mind up there, and preparations were soon under way for the siblings to move into the castle with him.

~*~

The sounds of giggles waken him from his thoughts. Dark eyes open and seek out the two, who're chasing each other in circles. A momentary pang of guilt pierces his chest, but is gone after a moment. Ansem stands, seeking out a nearby trashcan to throw the popsicle stick away in.

"All right, let's continue on, shall we?" he asks, the two quickly looking to him. They soon fall into step beside him, heading once more toward the castle. But the air has changed a lot. The former tension and unease had dissipated to become a silent excitement.

That excitement grows over the course of the long walk. No one talks, but by the time they reach that final staircase, Rise has grabbed Ansem's hand, squeezing it tightly as if making sure this is all really happening. Braig, meanwhile, has fists clenched at his sides, the knuckles white from the grip.

And then, it all explodes, the courtyard coming into view. The looks of awe and joy on the faces of the children as they take in the green area before them with countless flowers and bushes and trees. Then, the two sets of eyes shift slowly upward—up, up, up, taking in the tall, gleaming towers illuminated by the sun.

There's a distinct squeal of joy as the eight-year-old suddenly takes off, running, twirling, then falling on her back in the grass before just rolling happily back and forth. Eventually, Rise comes to rest on her side, curled up into a ball of excitement.

Braig remains there, and Ansem looks down to him just fast enough to catch the brunette wiping tears from him eyes. No doubt, the boy is glad to find this is all real, that they have a new home with someone who doesn't want to just take advantage of the silver-haired prophet.

"_Welcome, Braig. To your new home."_


	3. Chapter 2: Arrivals

Reasons Chapter 3: Arrivals

Two sets of eyes stare in awe up at a large, glistening castle as the sun hits it just right. It's illuminated like a piece of heaven, with a spacious, green courtyard bigger than any playground they've ever witnessed. It's speckled with flowers and bushes and trees of all sorts, plenty of places for children to run and play.

A squeal breaks the silence, and a little girl races out into the grass. She twirls happily, eventually falling to roll back and forth in her glee before finally resting on her side. She's curled up in a tight, happy ball, unable to stop the flow of joyous tears.

The other quickly wipes away his own tears, forever trying to keep up the tough boy appearance. His form shakes with the held-back joy, and his fists remain clenched at his sides. Even as the tall, blond man they'd walked with welcomes him to the new home, he doesn't let the dam break.

It's real.

It's real and it's here and his heart can just explode from the sheer joy of finally having it. A place to call home, after years rotting away in an orphanage where you have to fight to survive. No, not here. Here, there's comfort and space and always a warm meal when you need it.

The dam breaks, and he goes running across the courtyard like a brown streak. He tumbles, rolling until he's by his sister. As they lie facing each other, silver hair falling into her vivid cyan eyes, dual-tone brown into his deep red, they hold hands and cry and laugh and just bask in the newness, praying never to wake from this dream.

Watching them are twin sets of eyes, one smiling and one hesitant. A gentle hand touches a shoulder, and the two walk forward. More figures with yellow hair, like the man who had brought the odd siblings and is now talking to a servant. He looks over, then gives a nod to the servant before walking over.

"Rise, Braig. I'd like you to meet a few people." the kindly man known as Ansem says, gesturing to the woman and small boy. The siblings sit up, staring up at the two. A gentle woman with blonde hair in a braid, wearing a brown dress. A boy, no older than Rise herself, with short, blond hair and pale, blue eyes, dressed for play in trousers and a dark shirt.

"This is my wife, Trillian, and my son, Dru."

The orphans stand, staring at the other boy as Trillian smiles down, pushing lightly at her son's back. Then, all of a sudden, he pouts, crossing arms over his chest.

"What kinda name is Rise?" he asks, very suddenly. The girl blinks, and tilts her head to the side, a soft grin stretching across her face. Her brother, meanwhile, covers his mouth with his hand as he tries not to laugh.

"Drulo!" Trillian gasps in a shocked manner, the boy wincing at his full name.

"I dunno. What kinda name is Drulo~?" Rise asks with a giggle. The reaction is immediate, and she's off, being chased by the blond. He has gone red as a beet in the face, and doesn't even realize that he's being chased by her brother.

Husband and wife stand side-by-side, his arm around her, her head resting on his shoulder, watching the three children together. A warmth grows in their hearts, shining like suns. They had always wanted many children, though Drulo had seemed a miracle.

"It seems our family is growing, Husband." Trillian muses with a smile. There's only a soft chuckle in response as the three children tumble across the grass, laughing and squealing as children are prone to do.

~*~

"…_And that is how Rise and Braig came to live in the castle…" Zexion says, the illusions fading, "And it was until many years later that Xehanort—"_

"_Hey~! Wait, wait, waaaaiiiiit~! How did everyone else get there?" the blondette asks with a pout. The slate-haired scholar raises a brow, seeming a bit confused._

"…_I suppose I could breeze through how they came to be there, as well." he finally says. With a wave of his hand, the illusionary figures of Ansem the Wise, Trillian, Drulo, Rise and Braig all appear. Slowly, they age, little by little, and a new figure joins them._

_It's a skinny blonde boy with wide, green eyes. His hair is pulled back in a low ponytail thrown over his shoulder, one he nervously runs his fingers through. Bangs fall into his face, mimicking those of a certain Nobody's._

"_Even was found by Drulo one winter, hiding out. He was taken in for the winter and, well, never left. His mother had died, over in the East End, and he'd run all the way to the castle searching for some semblance of warmth." the Cloaked Schemer explains briefly. Another wave of his hand, the boy joining the group as they all age a bit more._

_Now there's a tall boy, with hair tied in braids that go along his head. He stands rather stoically at first, and then stretches with a wide, playful grin. He's built like someone who'd had to work hard most of his life, like someone from the streets._

"_Dilan's father died in an accident when he was young. This left him and his mother alone with limited income. He dropped out of school and got work as a guard at the castle, though he made gadgets to help out the cleaning and cooking staff. His mother eventually left him there, disappearing, and his inventions caught Ansem's eye." Zexion continues, the boy also joining the group._

_There's very minimal aging as another male appears. Red hair, impossibly messy. He is by far the tallest, and the most built. He remains silent, contemplative, with an unreadable expression._

"_Aeleus… …Wanted to work at the castle because of a girl who lived nearby. He'd met her when helping his parents—carpenters, them—build an add-on to the castle. When the opportunity to become a guard came up, he jumped at it. His promotion was similar to Dilan's, though it was because he helped the boy."_

_Another explanation done and Aeleus joins the growing crowd. The entire group ages a few years more, and, finally, a small boy with silver hair pops up. He hugs a book to his chest, seeming almost shy, as blue eyes stare up at them from under his bangs._

"_Then, there's me. I… …Never had a good relationship with my father. Mother tried, but when she found me, one day, drawing out complicated equations on the sidewalk in chalk, she had nothing else to do but to send me to where I could learn. I'd be amongst others with minds like myself…"_

_The boy now joins the large group, smiling softly as the illusionary Rise gives him a comforting embrace. And then, finally…_

~*~

The infirmary is near silent, an overly sterile environment. White and clean decorate the entire area, save for the dark-skinned boy lying in one of the beds. Silver hair is splayed out beneath his head, and he rests in pained sleep. Bandages cover part of his face, and up one arm. Some peek over the blankets, wrapped around his chest.

The only other splash of color is a young woman dressed in jeans and a blue, sleeveless shirt. She leans over him, brilliant eyes of cyan glistening with curiosity as the boy stirs. And then, finally, his dark eyes of a dull gold-orange open. A pained look as he tries to focus on the figure above him.

"…Have I died and gone to heaven…? …Because… …There's an angel leaning over me…" he mutters, unaware of how his innocent statement could be taken. He earns a smile, and a giggle, then she shakes her head.

"Nooo~ You're in the infirmary of Radiant Garden Castle. Nice to see you in the land of the living." Rise says, happy to see her smile returned with his own.

And in that moment, a spark is illuminated in two hearts, a spark that will grow into a wild flame that threatens to consume and destroy and yet heal deep wounds at the same time. A brilliant light in the deep darkness of two lonely hearts that can both guide and tempt, and will lead them along a path from which they can no longer return.


End file.
